Apocalymon
|-|Close-Up= |-|Real Body= Character Synopsis Apocalymon is the final and true main antagonist in Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. Apocalymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles very much often an unidentified mutant Digimon on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Adventure Name: Apocalymon Gender: Male Age: Varies between media Classification: Ultimate/Mega Level Unidentified Digimon, Terrorist, Conceptual Embodiment of Non-Evolution, Darkness and Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Conceptual Embodiment of Non-Evolution, Darkness and Death), Power Nullification (Can nullify the concepts of evolution, light and life), Death Manipulation (On a conceptual level), Darkness Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Apocalymon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Space/Time Distortion (His existence distorted the fabric of the Digital World causing time to pass faster in it than in the Real World. Can stop, slow, accelerate and erase time. Can work on Immeasurable beings), Flight, Can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Hypnosism, Life Force Absorption, Poison Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can drag beings to Hell i.e the Dark Area), One Hit Kill via Death Charm, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation (Can attack and annihilate the soul directly), Scythe Mastery, Precognition, Data Manipulation, can manipulate the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds, Matter Manipulation (Piedmon and the Dark Masters matter warped the Digital World into a mountain), can survive in space, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, has the power to change other objects including humans and other Digimon into various objects including key chains, Telekinetic powers, can create an energy shield around his hand to reflect attacks, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, use Spellsand Energy Blasts, Reality Warping, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others or destroying opponents from the inside out with high frequency wave), Sealing, Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats) Blood Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Can drive others to utter insanity), Absorption (Can absorb other Digimon to strengthen himself), Resurrection (Has the ability to revivedata), Hacking, Can drain people of all their blood, may have the ability to merge worlds (requires prep), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a Dark Area native, Apocalymon is nonexistent), Ice Manipulation, Debuffing, Mind Control, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Does not need a physical body to survive, Thread Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acausality. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Apocalymon's existence was causing to Digital World to becoming disfunctional and distorted, with Time and Space to it's very fabric being completely warped as a result of Apocalymon's existence. Has the ability to purge The Digital World into an "endless" darkness and also is stated to wield "Infinite Dark Power" in order to birth Mephistomon. Gran Death Big Bang is similiar in nature to Serphimon's Testament, which was responsible for the creation of The Infinite Multiverse) 'Speed: Infinite '(Is a natural inhabitant of The Dark Area, which is a timeliness realm of infinite size. Far superior to Mephistomon, who was birthed from it's darkness) 'Lifting Ability: Class M+ (via power-scaling and though virtue of his size) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can produce a Gran Death Big Bang. An attack similar in power to Testament, of which was the same thing that created The Infinite Multiverse. Can purge the entire Digital World into an endless Darkness) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to convert all his powers to create a Big Bang of Multiversal Scale and would survive. Also superior to Mephistomon, who turned to entire Digital World into a Tower of his own design and also likely comparable to entities such as The Demon Lords). 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Fought all of the DigiDestined with little trouble and managed to remain conscious long enough to use his Grand Death Big Bang) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(His abilities would warrant this range) 'Intelligence: Greater than the average human due to being composed of the memories of billions of Digimon that died in the evolutionary process. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: DNA-like chains, which can shape-shift and can be used to degenerate his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Darkness Zone: Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path. * Grand Death Big Bang: Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. * Death Evolution: He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. * Virus Grenade: Apocalymon launches thousands upon thousands of laser grenades at his opponents * Copied Attacks: The giant claws on Apocalymon’s lower body morph into specific parts of other evil Digimon and enable Apocalymon to use the attacks of said evil Digimon. He was shown to easily replicate Adult/Champion, Perfect/Ultimate and even Ultimate/Mega attacks with no difficulty at all. More notable ones include Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, MetalSeadramon, Pinochimon, Mugendramon, and Piemon. * MetalSeadramon's Ultimate Stream: (River of Power): Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the head of MetalSeadramon allowing him to fire a powerful laser beam from its nose cannon * Vamdemon/Myotismon's Bloody Stream: (Crimson Lightning): Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Valdemon/Myotismon allowing Apocalymon to send out powerful Red energy whips * Mugendramon/Machinedramon's Mugen Cannon: (Giga Cannon): Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Mugendramon/Machinedramon allowing Apocalymon to utilize his powerful Mugen/Giga Cannon which shoots powerful Semi-Automatic blasts of energy * Devimon's Death Claw: Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Devimon allowing him to utilize Devimon’s powerful Claws He has also shown the ability to use electrical ataccks. In the video game adaptation Digimon Adventure PSP, he is able to drastically increase his Attack and Defense. When he appears he desynchronized the passage of time between the Real World and the Digital World. He can open portals between realities. Extra Info: This profile covers Apocalymon as he appears in Digimon Adventure. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Undead Category:Wizards Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Scythe Users Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abstract Beings Category:Hyponists Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco Bandai Category:Swordsmen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hackers Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Thread Wielders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Sound Users Category:Sealers Category:Illusionist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 2